The present invention relates to a composition comprising a wax and an organopolysiloxane. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition which has excellent lubricating properties, luster-bestowing properties and water-repellant properties and comprises a homogeneous mixture of a wax and an organopolysiloxane bearing at least one silicon-bonded hydrocarbon ester group.
Waxes are themselves lubricious and are used as lubricants for machine sewing threads. They have come to be widely used as fluff bindings and as lubricants of warps when weaving textiles, or as polishes for automobiles and furniture, etc. Furthermore, as lubricants for machine sewing thread or as protecting agents for protecting and polishing the surfaces of automobiles and funiture, mixtures of waxes and dimethylpolysiloxane oils or alkyl aralkyl polysiloxane oils have come to be used. Moreover, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,371 and 3,890,271 a composition of waxes and the condensation product of a hydroxyl-endblocked dimethylpolysiloxane and an aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane has been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,574 a composition of waxes and an organopolysiloxane containing carboxylic acid groups is proposed.
When a composition of waxes and dimethylpolysiloxane oil is used as a lubricant for machine sewing thread, it has the drawbacks that the components are incompatible, the coating easily falls off because it is fragile and stops up the eye of the needle, and the thread breaks easily. Also the compositions proposed in the above-listed U.S. patents have the drawbacks that the compatibility of the organopolysiloxanes and waxes is poor, so when used as a polish for automobiles, the polish tends to be removed when hit by rain.
The present invention eliminates the above drawbacks. That is, it offers a wax and organopolysiloxane composition of high compatibility, and which excels in lubricity, luster-bestowing properties, and water repellency, and these characteristics are very durable.